1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of seismic data acquisition systems. More particularly, it concerns a cableless acquisition system for use over water covered areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the important features of the acquisition apparatus, namely the electronic portions, is taught by Broding et al. The Broding et al. patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,864, is entered into this application to illustrate at least one type of electronic apparatus that can be used in the acquisition system of this invention. Broding et al. teaches the remote control by radio of a plurality of receiving and recording units. Each of these recording units is attached to a seismic sensor at a selected point on the earth. Such separate recording units obviate the need of cables connected between each of the sensor positions and from them to the central recording apparatus.
It is also known in the art that a floating seismic sensor can be used to generate its electrical signals derived from corresponding seismic waves detected in the water in which it floats. These signals are then transmitted by radio to a central recording station.
This invention relates to novel designs of flotation apparatus and more particularly of the anchoring means to insure that the anchor remains in a fixed position.